


The fairytale

by Dreamreaper



Category: Wolf in the house manhwa
Genre: AU, M/M, Manhwa, Wolf in the House, fairytale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 20:24:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17905031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamreaper/pseuds/Dreamreaper
Summary: Disel and Lee Ein in classic European fairytale settle. Disel had grown in the castle of the witch. He was supposed to serve her as a hunter. And Lee met him when sneaked in to steal some special stones.It has nothing to do with the canon of the 2nd season. No other charas or ex-relationships.





	The fairytale

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: I NEVER do ANY ex-relationships, cheating, rape, fuck out of boredom or with unclear feelings. On this territory sex between charas means love and loyalty. U'd been warned...;p
> 
> P.S. English is not my native language. Mistakes are highly possible.

The dungeon. Dark and gloomy. Torches were shaking. Well. It meant the exit was not so far from here. The warlock sigh and turned to the opposite side. Didn't she find out about his presence already? She had to. He would never believe she didn't. Then... A trap? Obviously...    Steps were supposed to cause an echo in this emptiness. But they didn't. He learned it long time ago - how to be absolutely silent. At least for a human ear.    
Click-clack.  
What was that? A beast?    
Click-clack.  
It was getting closer. The warlock took the crossbow in the right hand. He would prefer to avoid the close combat with the monster.  
Click-clack.  
Clack.  
Clack.  
Cla...  
It stopped. The running of the beast stopped unexpectedly.  
He moved forward. Whatever was hiding in the dark, it was better to see it then and there.  
Iron bars.  
Thick. He wasn't sure he'd be able to break them with all his strength and magic if needed.  
And eyes.  
A pair of yellow eyes. The invader froze being caught up with the sudden visual contact.  
Dandelions.  
Yellow powder and sticky juice. Summer. Cold tea with honey. Heated air. Warm stones under bare feet. Fields of dandelions. The soundless laugh of the world.  
  He had killed humans, non-humans and beasts. But they all were a kind of people... Unlike them, these eyes definitely belonged to the wolf. Although the intelligence into amber ponds shown clearly this one is a monster. With his size he was a killing machine for sure..  
But...  
The warlock put the crossbow down. Stepped closer to bars and set in front of him. The beast watched his armor intensively. What was with that look? The wolf realized the meaning of the armor well enough. But it didn't seem like he was going to attack. He didn't even growl.  
-I'm not going to harm your master. - The warlock said it quietly spreading an arm forward. To let the beast to sniff his palm. The wet nose touched his fingers.  
\- I was sent here to find an...item. I won't fight her. Don't worry.  
He touched gray fur lightly. The least of all he wanted to kill an animal. If he was lucky enough bars wouldn't let the wolf out. Who knows how would he act if he had a chance to attack...  
That fur was so soft and thick. How much better could this creature look on the grass. Being touched by the Sun and warm, summer wind... Not in that shitty basement.  
[It's not fair! Not fair at all.]  
The warlock lowed his gaze:  
\- Sorry, I have no treats for U...  
He got up and began to walk away.  
Click-clack.  
Click-clack.  
Click-clack.  
The wolf followed him on his side of the cell. Watching the crossbow the invader kept risen (who knows what else can be hidden in the dark). When he turned to the wolf again, the gray silhouette stopped moving and set right in front of him. Yellow eyes watched the armour obviously guessing if the arrow can reach him. And moved a bit to the right. The way no iron column was between them.  
Did he ask to kill him???  
The warlock fixed his black ponytail in perplexity. That was impossible, right? Such things shouldn't exist at all. An animal can't look healthy and beautiful but search for the death.  
May be he got something wrong?  
He made several steps forward.  
Click-clack.  
Click-clack.  
Click-clack.  
The broad wolf's chest was in some inches from bars. Even a blind shooter wouldn't miss the heart.  
The warlock bended to the beast. Put the hand on the light-gray fur. The heart was beating so fast. But animal's hearts are naturally faster, right...  
\- Stay safe, OK. Non of us will be late to die.  
Yellow eyes looked into black ones. No, he wasn't a human. Human's eyes were always lying. He was...  
   The storm ran across the floor. The invader jumped up doodling the attack. The wall behind him moved. The secret entrance! The one he was looking for! It was a trap. And it was luck. She was still predictable. He suppressed the laugh falling on stairs. She would appear in person for sure. Well. It meant her stones would be there as well.  
\- Then it's really U, Eastern Fake... - she was still the same. Brown-haired women in the long dress. She counted herself as beautiful. Well... The mixed-blooded warlock Lee Ein (who was also known as Eastern Fake) didn't share her opinion. He didn't answer, curling into a ball on the floor. Pretending to be hurt to have an opportunity to look around. Stones. All three of them. In her necklace. He exhaled a simple spell, smashing a small ball of dried blood in fingers. The ruby pond slowly eroded the floor under him. A very primitive technique. He never possessed huge magic power. But was skillful with items. And the lack of mana meant he could sneak in unnoticed.  
She didn't hurry to attack. Why?.. He raised the head. Something weird splashed in her brown eyes. A kind of superiority. Why was she so sure in the victory?.. They had met in a battle some years ago. And she went out wounded badly. She wasn't ready to meet his cursed daggers that were able to break through mana shield.  
\- U are good at the primitive handle combat. But now I'm prepared too. The Sun had set already.  
[Did she copypaste her idiotic speech from cheap novels?]  
Lee  forced himself not to snort or smirk. Even a stupid enemy can be occasionally dangerous.  
She stepped closer grinning:  
\- D.Cell!! Kill him!!!  
[D-what?..]  
Bars from the right moved with a screech.  
The warlock jumped up, still covering his bloodstained ribs with the hand. Pretending to be wounded.  
Dandelions.  
The field of dandelions. In the middle of summer forest.  
For a second he stayed still, looking into yellow eyes. And only then realised they were on human face.  
His unexpected foe was tall and slim. Like a real wolf. Blond hair reached his hips. The battlesuit was black and rather shabby. The werewolf made a step. And the never mistaken instinct said to the warlock this enemy is not the one he has a chance against in a close combat.  
  The move of the monster was fast. Almost invisible. In a quarter of second amber ponds appeared on the distance of a hand.  
[Some seconds more! Please! And it will be over!]  
Two mechanical worms crept to the owner of this castle, hiding into fake blood. They weren't strong enough to steal the necklace, but they didn't need to.  
The first one traveled her dress already...  
The heavy kick threw the warlock far on the floor. His crossbow fell to the other side because he blocked the attack with it.  
[To the hip? Why? He saw my armor was there. And... He cold strike my throat. With his diabolic speed I wouldn't have a chance to doodle.]  
One more kick pushed Lee out of the room. This time he was able to stay on his legs. Something pressed him to the wall. Something unmovable. He didn't even realise on time it was a pair of monster's hands. Yellow eyes looked into black ones. Lips of the werewolf shivered in inaudible:  
\- Fight...  
He held warlock's shoulders. Forearms were free. And monster's ribs were completely open to attack...  
[No. Fuckig. Way.]  
\- D.Cell!!! U, dumbass!!! What are U loiter with??!! Kill him! - The sound of her running steps made other swears unclear.  
Both worms wrapped around the chain of her necklace. She instinctively looked down on her décolleté.  
Her yell made even windows on upper floors chatter.  
Girls are often scared of bugs. She never was an exception.  
The jewelry fell on the floor thrown by it's owner away in disgust.  
[Now or never.]  
The warlock hit enemy's chin with his head. Or tried to hit. The beast easily moved back for an inch. To let only a light contact. But. The deadly hold released. He shrugged back as if being hurt well enough.  
[It's clear! Impossible but clear!]  
Lee rushed forward grabbing the necklace from the floor. Maybe he wasn't a decent sorcerer. But he never let his customers down.  
A step.  
One.  
Two.  
The inner draw-well was close. According to the draughty, wet breeze - right after the corner. He had a mask to turn the water into the air in his lungs for some minutes. It would be enough to get out...  
\- D.cell!!!! Useless fuck!!!!! - Her yell behind was predictable. But. The metal click... It was his crossbow. He had no chance to take it. She wouldn't be able to shoot fast enough to get him. The curse on it said the arrow stops only after reaching the heart. But it worked only if to shoot into the prey the arrow saw. Useless now. When he is not on the line.  
Then...  
She was not shooting him, she was...  
He was still thinking it over rushing back in one, almost impossible jump.  
The werewolf wasn't doodling. He stayed motionless. And even smiled a bit.  
Crazy plan was created in a splinter of a second...  
Lee fell with his back on the monster pushing him down. The arrow changed it's way following them.  
A bit more...  
Steel of the tip stabbed warlock's battlesuit. Went through the fabric, through the skin...  
The healing spell.  
It was too weak against deadly wounds but if to count the timeline correctly it could work. Especially with the amulet against damages he kept.  
The white-heated mist eroded the chest. The poison. He bathed tips in it carefully before every operation. Being almost blind from the pain he held the shaft. And exhaled 4 words.  
The crack of the amulet. The arrow fell on the floor. It reached the heart. The tip touched it. Then it counted. It wasn't said it had to kill the prey reaching it.  
Dandelions.  
Endless fields of dandelions.  
Cold tea with honey.  
Summer.  
Yellow eyes of the beast.  
Now they seemed darker. The storm in fields. The werewolf's mouth was pressed into a line.  
Fields of dandelions swayed in the wind. The temptation to surrender to their warmth was strong...  
Lee shook his head returning to the reality. And realized he was laying on werewolf's arms.  
\- Hold your breath. - His sudden partner-in-crime commanded huskily as he jumped out of the window to the moat.  
                               †††††  
     The wound healed. But healed roughly. The round scar won't go away. Lee put some flame powder on wet woods and whispered a word. The fire appeared. It wasn't going to die out until the sunrise. Enough to warm them and to dry clothes. That November brought early snow. The thin layer on the partly green grass.  
\- Is your wound OK? - Werewolf's voice was rather low and a bit hoarse. The velvet version of wolf's growl.  
The warlock nodded. Countless questions swirled in his mind. But the one had to go first:  
\- I didn't ask yet. She called U something weird. Di Zel?.. Di Sel?.. Is it your name? U don't have to answer though... Just tell me how to call U. My name is Lee Ein.  
The monster tilted his head to the side. And smiled a bit. The flame reflected in amber eyes making the expression unreadable:  
\- We never had names there. Only numbers of cells. A, B, C... Mine was D.  
But OK. I like how this "Disel" of yours sounds.  
                        ††††††††

He didn't even notice when the dawn happened. The talk was long but he still didn't fully understand the system of werewolves she had kept. And Disel didn't know much.  
  The first shade of pink on the sky made the monster shiver. His speech became faster as if he was scared he won't have time to tell something important:  
\- U had paid for me with your heart. It means my loyalty belongs to U now. And...  
For a second Lee thought his beastie fellow set on the ground curling into a ball. But there already was a yellow-eyed wolf instead of the man. The rising Sun made it clear his thick fur was not gray but creamy. Beautiful...  
\- Can I touch? - The warlock slowly reached the fluffy ear. The wolf yawned, plopped on the side near the fire and scratched his jaw with the back-paw.  
\- We can stay here to have a rest and go after the sunset. If U prefer to walk in human form.  
The wet nose pushed his palm. In agreement. Lee smiled. Not far from them there was one late dandelion under the snow cover. For some weird reason - still yellow.


End file.
